Parent Trap
by HpHgPjGone
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley give birth to twin girls. Caitlyn Lily Potter and Iris Isabelle Potter. But when Ginny storms out with Iris will the girls grow up never knowing them? Or will they meet at Merlin's Academy for Gifted and figure it out. Or is to late for the twins? Only one way to find out. AU, Alternate pairings. R&R. Enjoy! I suck at summaries. Give it a shot please.
1. Prologue

**Hi! So this story is based off the movie parent trap. Harry and Ginny are married and have twin girls. They separated and the girls eventually meet. This is just the prologue so I hope you like it.**

**This is also an Alternate Universe in which Fred and Snape didn't die. Pairings for this pick will be the following:**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Neville/Luna**

**Ron/Hermione**

**Bill/Fleur**

**Those are the main pairings more will be revealed later.**

**PS. I know Harry doesn't have an Order of Merlin but I was thinking that for this story he'd have one anyways for defeating Voldemort.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once but I do not own Harry Potter and did not come up with the parent trap idea.**

**3rd Person POV  
**They were the couple. Harry James Potter, the-boy-who-lived; slayer of Voldemort; Order of Merlin First Class; Head of the Auror Department and, the stunning chaser for the holywood harpies Ginerva Molly Weasley Potter. You could say they were young in love. Soon enough Ginerva or Ginny as she liked to be called was pregnant. And on December 19th, 2003 she gave birth to beautiful identical twin girls.

They both had their mother's fiery red hair, but they had their father's emerald green eyes. The older one was Caitlyn Lily Potter. Her younger sister was named Iris Isabelle Potter. They were born 19 minutes apart. Caitlyn was born at 4:53 AM, and Iris was born at 5:12 AM. They were all thought to be a happy family. But all good times must end and that is exactly what happened.

Harry and Ginny began to grow further apart. At first it was little things like arguing about what the twins should wear, then it turned to who's turn it was to take the garbage out. Pretty soon Harry and Ginny had a fall out. Ginny stormed out that night with Iris and didn't come back.

Harry waited and waited but eventually he gave up on finding out where his baby girl went and instead began to focus on Caitlyn. Caitlyn was a natural flyer like her parents and was also a bookworm. Harry had no doubt that his little Caity would soon be a Ravenclaw once she was old enough. Caitlyn loved her godparents Hermione Weasley and Neville Longbottom. All she knew of the Weasleys was that her fathers two best friends were Hermione and Ron Weasley. She grew up ignorant of her Weasley heritage until the year she started hogwarts. All Caitlyn knew of her mother was that she had her red hair and temper.

When Ginny stormed out on Harry she moved to the states with Iris where she would be free of her trouble of her home country. She got a job on an American quidditch team as a chaser and reserve seeker. The team was The Boston Sweepers. After she retired as a quidditch player she began a career with Bolt Brooms as a tester for new brooms. Iris was a growing a carefree girl. She was mischievous and loved pulling pranks just like her Uncle's Fred and George, and unknown to her her grandfather James Potter. Her godparents were Luna Lovegood and her Uncle Bill. Iris grew up ignorant to her Potter heritage until the year she started school. The only thing she knew of her father was that she has his eyes and his temper.

**So there's the prologue. I know it is short but the next chapter will be longer. The next chapter will take place with Ginny and Iris in America. From that point on it will switch each chapter. The sorting will be in the third person POV but other than that it should be first person. I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Bye,**  
**HPHGPJGONE**


	2. Chapter One The Letters

**Thanks for all the reviews and follow/favorites. So despite what I said last chapter I think that this chapter will be in the third person as well. I think that this story would be hard to write in the first person.**

**Review Replies:**

**Koolken256: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Robert32514: Yes it has.**

**Megan Snow: I think that it will be kind of like Parent Trap but in the wizarding world if that makes sense.**

**Guest 1: I do plan on finishing this one, so unless I'm really busy I will.**

**Guest 2: Maybe I'll throw that in but I already have some plans. I do like the idea though.**

**Guest 3: Me too. The 1997 one though.**

**Turtle Pie: Thanks.**

**On with the story!**

Iris Isabelle Weasley, prankster extraordinaire was eleven years old. She was like many girls her age. She slept, she ate, she pooped, and she complained about school. But that was where the differences stopped. Iris was like any other eleven year old except for the fact that she was a witch. That's right, she was a witch.

Iris lived with her mother Ginny Weasley. They lived at The Den. The Den was a house like any other on the outside. But on the inside it was enlarged. It was equipped with a dueling room, indoor quidditch pitch, and a potions lab. Along with all of that it had everything a normal house would have. Our story starts on the first of June at the breakfast table.

"Iris could you pass the syrup." Ginny asked. They were having blueberry pancakes for breakfast that morning.

"Sure mom. Oh mom did any acceptance letters arrive?" Iris asked as she passed the syrup. Before Ginny could answer there was a pecking at the window. Ginny smiled and let the owl in, saying "Well I guess that answers that question kiddo." Despite having lived in America for years now Ginny still had a slight british accent.

"Mom there are seven here! Cough up mom." Ginny and Iris had been betting about the number of letters Iris would get. Ginny had said three while Iris had said seven. Seven was the lucky magic number so naturally Iris wanted to be lucky.

"There's one here from Salem's Academy for Witches in Salem, Massachusetts. Aren't they that day school you told me about mom? Then there's one for a school called Beauxbatoms in France, Black Lake School in Canada, a school called Merlin's Academy for the Gifted! Here that mom, gifted. Olga and Capricorn Academy in Australia, Drumstrong in Bulgaria, and Hogwarts. Mom didn't you go there?"

"Yes I did Iris, let's narrow it down to three then we can look at the letter's more closely. Okay?"

"Alright mom. Well I don't want to go to Drumstrong because wasn't it associated with Dark Magic? And then Australia is a bit far and I really don't want to go to an all girls school like Beauxbatoms or Salem. Which leaves the Black Lake School, Hogwarts, and Merlin's Academy"

"I agree honey, though Hogwarts is a bit far." Said Ginny hoping her daughter wouldn't chose Hogwarts because Caitlyn would surely be there. Harry would send Caitlyn there and not some other school.

"Well here's what the letters say:

Dear Ms. Weasley,  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Merlin's Academy for the Gifted. Here at MAG we go through a screening process of choosing young witches and wizards throughout the world who seem like promising witches and wizards. At age eleven we invite fifty students into the school. Those students go through an intense and vigorous year progressing through the first and second year curriculum of other schools around the world. At the end of the year twenty-five of those students aren't invited back for the next year. After your first year you begin to study more advanced charms, third year is advanced defense, fourth year, advanced potions, fifth year advanced transfiguration, sixth year advanced herbology, and seventh is your choice. Of course you also study every subject each year just not in depth. If you are interested in attending we await your owl not later than June 31st. After we receive your confirmation owl we will send you a supplies list and other information about the year. I hope to see you here.

Lisa Mars, headmistress and founder.

Dear Ms. Weasley,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a supply list and as you live abroad a portkey to platform 9 3/4. We await your owl no later than July 31st. If you have any questions send an owl. Term begins September 1st.  
Fillius Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster

Dear Ms. Weasley,  
We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to the Black Lake school in Canada. I hope this letter finds you well. Normally students must pay a 1,000 galleon fee a year to attend but scholarships can be won at the annual Scholarship contests on August 3rd. We hope to see you at Black Lake School.  
Justin Louis, Headmaster"

"Well Iris I think that Black Lake is a bit too much money, and even though you could win a scholarship both Hogwarts and MAG have an earlier deadline. As for Hogwarts i know I attended but MAG is a unique opportunity and it is unlikely Hogwarts will be the same as MAG. I think you should choose MAG."

"Yeah mom, it sounds like a great school. I think I'll reply." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief glad that Iris wouldn't be meeting Caitlyn.

**Hey all so Iris and Caitlyn will be attending MAG together and not Hogwarts. I think that this way it makes more sense with Parent Trap. Like both Harry and Ginny don't want Caitlyn and Iris to meet so they send them off to schools other than Hogwarts. What did you think of this chapter. As you can tell I'm not use to third person.**

**Next Chapter: We see Caitlyn with her acceptance letters and a look at the shopping trip.**


	3. Chapter Two Curious

**Okay so this will be the last chapter for a while. I might be able to update tomorrow but I probably won't. I'm going on vacation to a place with no wifi. Enough of my ramblings here's the next chapter. This one is with Caitlyn.**

"Dad when is my Hogwart's letter going to arrive?" Caitlyn Lily Potter was eleven years old and the only daughter of Harry Potter. She had been awaiting her Hogwart's acceptance letter for weeks now.

"Well Caitlyn today's June 1st the letters are sent out May 30th, so you should be getting it sometime today." Almost as if on cue to owls began tapping on the window. Caitlyn ran over and opened it up.

"Dad there are two owls! Two! Does this mean two different schools want me!?" Caitlyn squealed. Harry looked thoughtful and then nodded.

"Why don't you read them, Cait." Caitlyn was so excited that she didn't even notice her dad calling her Cait. Caitlyn hated nicknames and always got mad when she was called Cait, Caity, or Lyn.

"Dad the first one is for Hogwarts. Neville er Professor Longbottom told me that I would be in Ravenclaw, but I want to be in Gryffindor like you!" As much as Harry wanted his daughter to go to Hogwarts he was relieved that his daughter was accepted to another one, that way she wouldn't run into his other girl Iris. Harry was pretty sure she would send 'Ris to Hogwarts.

"Dear Ms. Potter,  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Merlin's Academy for the Gifted. Here at MAG we go through a screening process of choosing young witches and wizards throughout the world who seem like promising witches and wizards. At age eleven we invite fifty students into the school. Those students go through an intense and vigorous year progressing through the first and second year curriculum of other schools around the world. At the end of the year twenty-five of those students aren't invited back for the next year. After your first year you begin to study more advanced charms, third year is advanced defense, fourth year, advanced potions, fifth year advanced transfiguration, sixth year advanced herbology, and seventh is your choice. Of course you also study every subject each year just not in depth. If you are interested in attending we await your owl not later than June 31st. After we receive your confirmation owl we will send you a supplies list and other information about the year. I hope to see you here.  
Lisa Mars, headmistress and founder.

"Wow Dad MAG sounds like a great school. And to think I thought I was an average witch. The other one is for Hogwarts.

"Dear Ms. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a supply list and as you live abroad a portkey to platform 9 3/4. We await your owl no later than July 31st. If you have any questions send an owl. Term begins September 1st.

Fillius Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster

"Hmm. I think I like MAG, but dad should I go to Hogwarts like you?"

"Caitlyn it's up to you and I think MAG is a great way for you to become the best witch that you can. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Grabbing her quill Caitlyn quickly scratched a reply to Merlin's Academy.

The next day a reply from Merlin's Academy arrived in the post. Caitlyn grabbed it and eagerly began reading it.

"Ms. Potter,

Thank you for replying. I look forward to seeing you at Merlin's Academy. As a first year student you are required to attend a two week orientation in July. After the orientation you will be dismissed to go home for the rest of the Summer holidays. Students begin the school year August 20th. All students will take a portkey to and from orientation each day along with one at the beginning of the school year. We look forward to seeing you at MAG. Please find enclosed a supply list and portkey information.

**First Year Student Supply List**

**Books:  
**Transfiguration for the Advanced Pupil Year One and Two by Charles Tonley  
Potion Theory for Beginners by Lila Trout  
Safety and Precautions in the Potions Lab by Penelope Nott  
Useful and Easy Potions by Lila Trout  
Advanced Potions by Lila Trout  
Magical Theory by Miranda Goshwick  
Household Charms by Trevor Bosh  
Simple Charms by Trevor Bosh  
Hard but Satisfying Charms by Trevor Bosh  
Defense Against by Laura Lawler  
What to Do: DADA for Unexpected Situations by Harry Potter  
Useful Herbs Muggle and Magical by Jessica Larecnce  
Where they are? Magical Plants by Jessica Larence  
How to Care: Magical Plants by Jessica Larence  
History of Magic for Dummies by Madaline Hatch

**Uniform:  
**5 pairs of black pants  
5 white blouses  
5 everyday wear black robes  
2 pairs of dragonhide gloves  
Dragonhide boots  
Safety Goggles

**Other Materials:  
**One Pewter Cauldron size 2**  
**Wand  
Any type of broom  
Telescope  
Star Charts  
Crystal Phials  
Lab Rats(15)  
Cage  
Food for Rats

Please have all materials by Orientation.

**Portkey Information**  
Portkeys will leave at 8:30 AM each day of orientation starting July 14th and ending July 28th. Students will portkey home from orientation each day at 4:00 PM. Lunch will be provided. Your morning portkey for July 14th will be this letter so don't lose it.

**###**

Later that day Caitlyn and Harry flooed to Diagon Alley to get Caitlyn's supplies. They first stopped in Magical Mengrare to buy Lab Rats and a pet. Inside there were lots of different owls and cats. In the end Caitlyn decided on a beautiful speckled tawny. They bought some owl food and treats along with a cage for the rats.

There next stop was Quality Quidditch supplies for a broom. After looking around Caitlyn saw the newest model. It wasn't in the store yet but you could order it by owl post. The broom she got was the lightningbolt. It was made of mahogany wood and oak branches. It has a curved handle and was perfect for the seeker position which was what Caitlyn liked to play.

Soon they found themselves at florish and blotts where they with much difficulty found all of the books Caitlyn needed. They then went to the trunk store so that Caitlyn could pick out a trunk and a bag. The trunk Caitlyn got was a wooden one charmed with the featherweight charm, and so it never was full. It had her name carved into it along with her school. For her bag Caitlyn got an emerald green one, the same color as her eyes. It was also charmed weightless and bottomless.

Madam Malkins was a disaster. When she got there the clerk just assumed she was attending Hogwarts and began getting her ready for it. When Harry stepped in the clerk had to make some snide remark about him and his parents getting killed. Caitlyn had to actually hold back her father in order for him to not hex the woman.

When they got to there last stop Ollivander's Caitlyn could not stop talking about how she would finally get a wand. The duo stepped inside and was greeted by a creepy looking old man. He just smiled though and shook her father's hand.

"Aww Mr. Potter, how good to see you again. I remember when you first got your wand. Holy, phoenix feather, and 11 1/2 inches am I right?"

"Yes Mr. Ollivander sir."

"Well now I presume this is Ms. Potter here? I remember when your mother came in here. Bright young witch she was. I believe hers was Teak, dragon heart-string, and 14 inches. Great for dueling. But we are here for you. Now the wand chooses the witch, so here try this one." Ollivander placed one in Caitlyn's hand before taking it away almost immediately. He handed her another one that she just waved. Nothing happened again. She went through more and more boxes but he finally handed her one.

"Here try this one. Maple, Mermaid tear, and 7 inches." Caitlyn gave it a wave and made the boxes go back to their proper spots.

"Curious. I have only ever made one wand with a mermaid tear, they use to be quite popular but now mermaids are less willing to donate their tears. Needless to say you will be quite a powerful witch. Mermaids are tricky creatures and it is an honor to have a wand with one of their tears chose you." Caitlyn and Harry thanked Ollivander and then payed for the wand before leaving.

**###**

That night at dinner Caitlyn began questioning her father about her mother. All she knew about her was that she had her hair and temper. And now she knew about her mother's wand. It wasn't much but she hoped that one day she would find out more.

"Dad what was she like?"

"Who?"

"Dad you know who I mean! My mother"

"Oh, well your mother was a lot like you, you got her temper and she was a wonderful woman. Now how do you like the pasta?" Caitlyn could tell her father didn't want to talk about her so she just said the pasta was good. That was all she ever got. She didn't even have a picture of her mom. Oh what she would give for a picture of her mother.

**Okay so that's that chapter. What do you think of it?**

**Review Replies:  
Megan Snow: Don't worry I will. Hey are you a beta? I might need one for a few chapters 'cause I'm not use to writing in the third person.  
xXx: Thanks. I hope you like this chapter. And no it won't be with Cho. I have my own twist there involved it won't be Harry in love though.  
Call Me Maybe: Thanks**

**HPHGPJGONE OUT.**


	4. Chapter three MAG at last!

**Hey everyone, sorry I took so long to update. I got back from vacation and school started. Then I thought I'd get the chance to finish this but didn't get to. So I'm really sorry. This chapter is with Iris. Some of the Weasley next generation kids will be different obviously, but I will try to keep it mostly cannon.**

Iris couldn't wait for orientation. She was so excited for it that she voluntarily picked up a book and read. From what she read MAG had houses just like Hogwarts. Except it had six and you switched every year. Then in seventh year she would get to choose what house. Then there were eight quidditch teams. They had two leagues each with four teams. There was the league for first, third, fifth, and seventh years. The other league had second, fourth, fifth, and an all star team with one player from each year. With eight teams, and her experience she knew she could make the team.

"Iris dinner is ready! How many times do I have to tell you this?" Ginny was starting to get mad at Iris. She had gotten a call from her sister-in-law Angelina inviting Iris to spend the night. She just hoped Iris and Roxanne didn't blow up a washer again, or set fire to Issac again. Her poor nephew had been in the hospital for a week. Ginny had been so angry she had whipped out her wand and proceeded to throw stinging hexes and bat bogey hexes at her daughter. Iris still hadn't came down. 'I bet she's reading more about that school of hers. At least she's reading something other than quidditch through the ages.'

"IRIS NOW!" She knew now Iris would come. Sure enough she heard her running down the steps.

"Don't run in the house 'Ris. Now Aunt Angelina invited you to sleep over tonight-" Ginny didn't even get to finish her sentence before Iris interrupted.

"Yes it worked!" Iris screamed.

"What worked?" By now Ginny's patience was gone.

"You know what 'Ris don't answer that. As I was saying you are invited to sleep over tonight but I have told your Aunt that if you and Roxy pull even one prank she will send you to Uncle Percy's where you will stay the night."

"Mom can't I stay here with you?"

"No because that would be nice. No Iris I got called in to test out a new broom today. The seekers edition of the lightning bolt. They promised they'd have it out by next week because some people pre-ordered them. So they are trying to make sure everything is perfect. I was going to bake a cake for you to take with you to Roxy's but then Cormac called." Iris was disgusted by the way her mother's eyes went foggy at the mention of Cormac McLaggen a poor excuse of a wizard.

"Alright mom I get it. Can you pass the cheese this spaghetti really could use some." Ginny laughed before summoning the cheese and passing it to 'Ris.

**###**

"Roxy can we go to your dad's shop? I wanna get some new pranking supplies and when we went to Mystic Mall they didn't have a prank shop. Hey what's your wand?" Asked Iris excitedly.

"Mine is Hickory, dragon heart-string, and twelve inches. What's yours? Oh and we can go down to the shop. Maybe if we help my dad and Uncle George clean up we can get whatever we want!"

"Great idea as always Roxy. And my wand is Maple, seven inches, and a griffin feather for the core. Mr. Lucindo said it's one of the rarest cores. Now lets go I want to get some pranks. My mom just said I couldn't pull them with you. She said nothing about stocking up on supplies."

Roxanne and Iris ran down the stairs like they were jets of lightning. They got into the store and begged Fred and George to let them help clean up in exchange for some pranking stuff. Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged.

"So Iris we hear you won't be going to Hogwarts." George said.

"Oh, that school? Yes well I got accepted into a school for the gifted. Clearly none of you are as talented as I am." Iris said in her best snobby voice. At this Fred and George faked hurt looks. After that the four got back to cleaning up and doing inventory. When they were done Fred and George said to take ten items of their choice.

Iris got a pack of dung bombs, two skiving snackbox variety packs, one exploding cauldron, love potions(to mess with people's love life), one week undetectable hair dye, fireworks, swamp in a bottle, leprechaun gold charmed so it disappears the second someone touches it, and lastly one pygmy puff.

That night Iris and Roxanne both talked about school and how they couldn't wait for it to start. They were both talking about how they had a calendar counting down the days to the start of term. 'Ris told Iris about how she had orientation on Monday and promised to tell Roxy everything about MAG. They fell asleep with dreams of magic.

The next morning Ginny came over to have breakfast with the group. After breakfast she and Iris both went home thinking about family. Iris knew that she shouldn't bring up her father but she couldn't help it. She wanted to know more about her father and why she knew next to nothing about him.

"Hey mom,"

"Yes 'Ris?"

"Who's my father?"

"Well Iris he was a kind man and great with defense against the dark arts. I thought I was in love with him, but..."

"Yeah!?"

"Iris lets go get you a broom. You still need one right?"

"Yeah but I wanted the lightning bolt seeker edition."

"I know, so let's go and get it."

"You mean it's came out. Yes!"

The duo went down to the Bolt Head Quarters and got Iris the new broom. All Bolt employees always got the newest broom when it came out. The broom was perfect. It was a deep mahogany with lightning bolt seeker carved onto the handle. The twigs were a light brown. Iris could feel the magic radiating off of it. When they got home Iris hopped on the broom and soared away. She skipped lunch to fly and practice dives. She only came in when it was dinner.

**###**

The next day Iris woke up at 5:30 and rushed down stairs. She began making herself and mother breakfast. Iris made pancakes but ended up letting the plates catch fire. The smoke detector woke up Ginny who came down, saw Iris covered in flour and laughed.

"Mom! This is not a laughing matter. The portkey leaves in two and a half ours. How can you be laughing? I still have to eat, shower, get dressed, bring my trunk and broom down, and clean this up." Ginny laughs even harder, and waves her wand. Instantly the mess starts to go away. With another wave of her wand the pancakes are cooking them selves.

"Thanks mom." Ginny just smiles and levitates the pancakes onto a plate for Iris then gets the syrup. Once Breakfast is finished and cleaned up Iris showers and gets dressed. She then starts to drag her trunk down the stairs and to the door. Before she knows it it is 8:30. She grabs the portkey, activates it and leaves.

**###**

When Iris opens her eyes she is in a different world. Right in front of her lies an old fortress. Surrounding the fortress are six smaller buildings each the size of a small muggle apartment building. On each of the smaller buildings are signs that say what house they are. Off in a distance she could see twelve hoops in the air, and two sets of stands around the hoops. Two quidditch pitches! Off to her right is a wide track with a start and finish line along with stables nearby. Iris wonders if the stables are for horses or some kind of magical to her left is a huge forest with a path going through it for hiking. Behind her are mountains for combat practice.

She doesn't even notice others arriving. Once what Iris assumes is everyone arrives an elderly looking woman appears. She is petite with greying hair and wrinkles around her face. She smiles at the group of children gathered before her and the proceeds to introduce herself.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to Merlin's Academy for the Gifted or MAG for short. I am the founder and your headmistress and theory professor Lisa Mars. I hope you are all ready to begin your training in magic and are also prepared to work hard here. As you may already know at this school we go through an intense curriculum in first year covering the first and second year of other schools. At the end of the year we select twenty-five of you to continue at MAG for the remainder of your magical education. While the other twenty-five of you will need to find elsewhere to attend as third years not second. Now during this two week orientation you will be sorted, and attend classes taught by older and former students. These classes will be on the rules, classes, clubs, quidditch, chariot racing, hiking, and dueling. At the end of the week anyone wishing to tryout for the first year quidditch team and all star team will be allowed to. I will appoint a captain for the quidditch team as well. Now I will take you to the inside of the school building and you will all be sorted."

All of the first years silently followed Professor Mars into the building. When they entered she led them into a huge circular room with nine tables. One was the staff table, one was a table for former students visiting the school, and the last seven were for each of the seven years. At each table for students there was a number on it. The first years obviously had number one the biggest table. They were all instructed to sit at the table.

"Now for those of you who don't know here at MAG we have six houses. The houses are Merlin, Le Fay, Peverall, Flamel, Agrippa, and Dumbledore. We sort you by magic. Not by skill or power but by where your magic points you to. Each year your magic will chose a different house and then in seventh year you can choose. Now to get sorted you will all need to follow a certain ritual. When you receive the parchment and dagger prick your finger so that seven drops of blood land on the parchment. Your name and house will be added to the list. Then with the other side of the dagger tap where you pricked your finger. It will then close up. Good luck firsties."

The paper was passed along and one by one everyone pricked their finger and watched with awe as their name and house appeared on the paper. They also watched amazed when their cuts healed. When Iris got the paper she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She then opened them and pricked her finger. She counted the drops of blood as they came. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Iris then quickly tapped her finger and watched the cut heal. She looked down at the parchment and saw her name. She was in Le Fay.

**Okay so that's the end of this chapter. The next one will be Caitlyn and be the end of orientation. So sorry that it took so long. The next chapter will be out faster. I'm aiming to update on Saturdays.**

**Review Replies  
XXX: Not Dean but I did consider him. Can you guess who it will be?**

**Turtle Pie: What do you want me to work on?**

**Fuhhrhcoodishhao: Okay thanks I guess.**

**Harry Ginny and Daphne fan: Thanks**

**Megan Snow: Okay great. I'll let you know when I need help.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed they give me energy.**

**Sneak Peak for next Chapter  
Her hands clasped around the snitch and she landed with a smirk. She had done it!**


	5. Chapter Four The First Meeting

**Yes I know I said I would update faster but I wasn't that motivated to write due to a lack of reviews. And I did not realise how busy school would be. From now on I will only update on time if I receive at least three reviews if I don't receive 3 reviews I'll update when I feel like it. I got a third review this morning that motivated me to write. So thanks to those who reviewed here's the next installment of Parent Trap.**

Caitlyn could not believe how big MAG was in person. She had read everything she could find on the school and even convinced her father to buy her an unpublished account on the school. Between all of her research and packing she hadn't even had time to fly on her new broom yet. The Lightning Bolt Seeker's Edition.

But now that she was here at orientation she was glad that she had read all she had. It felt great to be ahead of all of the other kids. Of course she wasn't going to share her knowledge with the rest of her year. No that would be her's and select friends only. The only problem was that there were so many people here and she didn't know where to start.

When she arrived she saw the quidditch pitches right away. What she didn't get though was were the third pitch was. She had read that there were three pitches. One for each of the two leagues and one for practice. 'I guess I'll find out soon.' Caitlyn thought. She looked around and saw the track. Caitlyn had read that there was an elective where you got to build chariots and race them against other groups. Too bad it was for second years and up.

As soon as the sorting began Caitlyn nearly pissed herself. 'What if I'm not good enough for any house? What if they say sorry there's been a mistake?' She took a deep breath pricked herself and counted the drops. When it got to seven Caitlyn looked down and saw her name. She was so relieved that she forgot to check what house she was in though. After she realized her mistake she swore and recieved a look from Professor Mars.

**###**

That night at dinner Caitlyn couldn't stop talking about everything she'd learned at orientation that day. Harry just nodded and smiled and occasionally made fun of her. She gave him a pout that shut him up though.

"Honestly Dad how can you be so immature? We have a major problem on the line. I forgot to check what house I was in and the headmistress said I'd need to wait for the first day of classes to check. How am I suppose to live without knowing!? Oh and did I tell you how we're sorted yet? Well we just prick are finger with a knife, count seven drops of blood, tap the wound abra cadabra we are sorted. It's amazing! I bet school will be so much fun. And quidditch try outs. I can't wait Dad."

"Cait slow down,-"

"Harry just because I am excited does not mean I don't notice when you call me Cait or Caity it's Caitlyn. Now father please if you could kindly just call me by my full name and not some childish nickname then I will go back to calling you Dad."

"As I was saying before someone very rudely interrupted me," Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at this. "Real mature."

"I'm eleven and what can I say the Americans are rubbing off on me."

"Okay now anyways for quidditch tryouts try to get a spot on the all star team. You aren't just a normal quidditch player you are my daughter. Now it's bed time. So see you in the morning sweetie."

**###**

As orientation zoomed by Caitlyn started becoming friends with a group of other girls. They were Charlotte Goldstein, a tall girl who was also from Britain with black hair down to her butt; Lucy Appleton, a loud American half-blood from New York, with a love for all things British; and Jessica Chrome,a quiet but smart girl from Boston, Massachusetts in America.

So the last day of orientation when they had quidditch try outs the quartet arrived at the pitch ready to try out. Eight kids would make the team. Charlotte wanted to play chaser; Lucy wanted to be a beater; and Jessica was terrified of heights. They all wished each other good luck and got into line to try out for their position.

Caitlyn was 93.78% sure that she would get a spot as seeker. There were two seeker spots open due to the all star team still needing a seeker and her dad was the youngest seeker in a century so if he could do it so could she. Her father had also mentioned that her mother played quidditch. He didn't say what position though.

"Next!" That was her Caitlyn took a deep breath and smiled at the captain for the all star team. Because the all star team needed a seeker as well it's captain was judging the seeker try outs and who ever did best made all star and the runner up got a slot on the first year team.

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn Potter and I'm trying out for seeker obviously."

"Alright Caitlyn let's see you fly some laps around the pitch to check out your speed. Go as fast as you can and do ten laps. The ten people with the best time will move on to the next round of the try outs." Caitlyn started out slow then picked up in speed. She loved how it felt to fly. She felt like she was free and could do anything she wanted. To her flying was like letting all of her problems just flow away like they were non-existent. When she made it back the Captain Louis Burke nodded and marked her time down. About ten minutes later the people moving on were announced.

"Okay so here's the list of those moving on to the next wound of seeker try outs. If your name is called just fly over to the far hoops." Louis announced while pointing to a set of hoops in the distance.

"The people moving on are:  
Michael Bronice  
Chi Cato  
Kanea Cato  
Thomas Freedman  
Anthony Hicks  
Theresa Lawler  
Austin Nott  
Caitlyn Potter  
Vincent Swintosky  
And lastly Iris Weasley"

The ten people moving on all raced to the goal hoops and awaited further instructions. All ten children looked excited and confident. Soon the ten became eight as the Cato twins both fell off their brooms when diving. The eight lowered to five when Freedman, Hicks, and Lawler all failed to catch golf balls. Nott failed at a Wonsky Feint. It was down to four people.

They were paired up and faced off in an obstacle course. Caitlyn was excited when she beat Michael Bronice and watched as Swintosky lost to Weasley. This was it she thought. Burke brought over a snitch and explained that whoever caught it would be seeker. He blindfolded them both for ten seconds after releasing the snitch then they were off.

Caitlyn was flying around searching for a snitch in the sky but the sun kept getting in her eyes. So she tried flying in dives to look instead. After what felt like hours but was only forty five minutes she saw a glimpse of something gold. She dove for it. Unfortunately Weasley saw it too. They both sped towards it at top speed. Luckily Caityln had been closer so she kept pushing her broom faster. As soon as her fingers closed around the snitch Weasley's closed around her hand.

Burke blew his whistle and the girls landed. He congratulated them both and told them to shake hands for a well fought battle. Caitlyn turned but the Weasel refused to look at her. 'Can you believe what she's doing. Ridiculous isn't it!' Caitlyn thought.

"Look I know you aren't happy that I beat you but you still made the first year game. And you were really good. Good game Weasley." The Weasel still refused to shake her hand.

"Is my hand dirty or something? Then I don't see why you can't shake it. Where you raised in a barn yard? Didn't your parents teach you some basic manners? Guess not then. Well if you don't want to shake so be it. I don't have time to waste on Weasels like you. Goodbye Weasel." As Caitlyn turned to walk away she felt a fist collide with her back.

"How's that for some manners huh Potty?"

"Well I wouldn't call it manners but it's a start." Soon the two girls were bickering and circling so much it made Louis dizzy.

"Well look Iris, Caitlyn or Caitlyn, Iris. Ahh Girls! You need to stop this bickering and nonsense now." By now there was a small crowd gathered.

"You think you are so cool because your daddy's the defeater of Voldemort well-" Whatever Iris was going to say was cut off by Burke's whistle.

"Why's everyone staring at us?" Iris asked.

"Can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"How we look alike dumby."

"Hmm. Well let's see turn around, again, okay. Well your feet are a bit large, and your hands poor soul. As for your teeth you'll grow into them don't worry. Remember though these natural disasters can be healed with a simple wave of a wand so I don't think you'll be stuck like this forever. Do you want to know the real difference though?"

"That I'm a decent person and you aren't or I can play quidditch and you can't. Take your pick Weasel."

"No, no, no don't be silly Caity dear. I was thinking more along the lines that I look good in robes while you look like Babbity Rabbity."

"Well it's good to see we are on the same page then. And it's Potter not Caity." Both girls then promptly stormed off.

Once orientation was dismissed Caitlyn got home and confronted her father about her teeth.

"Do they really look too big?"

"No Caitlyn they don't now go to bed already. I think you look great anyways. Now don't worry about what some jerk at school says. See you in the morning.

**And what do you think? Next chapter will have both pov's and be the start of the school year at last!  
~HPHGPJGONE**


	6. Chapter five Buddy Time

**Sorry it took so long. I thought I had already posted this. This chapter has Iris and Caitlyn.**

Iris

"But mom, she insulted my quidditch talent."

"Okay Iris but that doesn't mean that-"

"Uh yeah it does. I can't have the stupid kid doing that. I want her to pay. I will get revenge. I need to go to Uncle Fred and Uncle George's to prank them."

"Iris you will do no such thing."

"Okay mom fine."

Iris stormed out of the room to floo call Roxy. 'Mom just said I couldn't buy it she didn't say that Roxy couldn't.' Time to do this. If she got the prank supplies then all she needed to do would be plan how to prank the potty brat. Iris took a pinch of floo powder and called out "589 mischief managed" When the fire glowed green she stuck her head in.

"Roxy come here."

"'Ris what's up?"

"Can you send me a box of revenge pranking supplies?"

"The kit or the set?"

"Whatever's bigger Roxy."

"Okay 'Ris I'll send it over."

"Thanks so much."

"Welcome good luck at MAG you start soon right?"

"Yeah! I can't wait it'll be so much fun. Good luck at Hogwarts."

"Thanks! My dad gave me a map with all these secret passages said a friend of his gave it to him. Well bye 'Ris."

"Yeah bye see ya."

Iris closed the floo and waited for an owl to arrive from Roxy. As the days passed she forgot about the owl. Finally the day before term started the owl arrived. She quickly excused herself from breakfast and went up to her room. She packed the supplies and went down stairs.

"Mom I can't believe tomorrow's the first day of school! I can't wait."

"Yes I know how you feel. Now goodnight and good luck in Lefay."

"Thanks mom see you in the morning."

That night Iris couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about how no one would like her. If no one liked her she could at least have some fun making Potter struggle. She couldn't wait for Potter to receive an owl from her with a howler. "Oh what fun," Iris thought.

"Iris your portkey leaves in 5 minutes! Get down here with your trunk now!"

"Okay mom I'm coming!" Iris ran down the steps as fast as she could while dragging a giant trunk. Which really wasn't that fast. With one minute to go she realized she was forgetting her owl.

"Mom! I forgot Moonshine."

"Hurry then dear." She ran up the stairs, grabbed her owl and cage then grabbed the portkey quickly before it was too late.

**Caitlyn**

"Alright dad I'm ready to go."

"Do you have everything sweetie?"

"Yes, I think so. Let's see." With that Caitlyn pulled a list out of her pocket. She unfolded it and read it outloud.

"Clothing

books

wand

potions things

money"

And the list kept going. After each thing Caitlyn nodded and then said "Got it all. I'm ready and can't wait."

"Now when you get there try to find out about which house you are in. You can do this sweetie. Have fun."

"Okay dad." Caitlyn reached out and grabbed the portkey.

When the portkey ended Caitlyn fell down swiftly. She was excited. True, she had already seen what the school looked like but she had not started classes. Caitlyn was surprised by the number of people there. At orientation there had only been 50 students. Now there were 200. All of the students were in the entrance hall waiting for everyone to arrive. Once everyone was there Professor Mars began to speak.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome back to another great year. First year students should note that the chariot track is off limits until third year, unless you have authorized permission, or an event is taking place. Now let us eat."

With a wave of her wand all sorts of dishes went flying into the room. There were cheeseburgers, fried chicken, fish, and lots of other delicious looking things. Caitlyn began to eat. She didn't eat too much because she didn't want to gain weight, or look like a slob. She glanced over to her right where she saw Weasel chucking stuff down her throat. When everyone was finished the headmistress spoke again.

"Now that we have ate to our fill let us go to our house dormitories. First years all have received a buddy in either fifth or fourth year. Your buddy will show you around the castle today, along with that they will be there if you ever need someone to talk too. Your buddy is also going to be expected to help you with any homework you might have trouble with. All first, fourth, and fifth years please stay. The rest of you are dismissed." She waited until all of the students had left before addressing the remaining students.

"When I call your names please exit with your buddy. I will call the first year first then your buddy.

Justin Burlaker, and Timothy Martin." She went on naming people. Finally her name was called.

"Caitlyn Potter and Annie Jones" Caitlyn stepped forward nervously and eagerly looked around for her new buddy. She saw a tall, strong, girl step forward. The girl had extremely pale skin, and red eyes. She had silky black hair and was dressed in all black with dashes of silver here and there. The two girls looked at each other and exited.

Once they were out of the hall Annie stopped the two of them. They stood there in silence until Caitlyn found her voice.

"Hi. I'm Caitlyn."

"Oh hi, I don't care Caity." Annie responded with a sneer.

"Uh, it's just Caitlyn. I don't like nicknames." Caitlyn said unsure.

"Oh you don't, well that's too bad. I don't like annoying little firsties. So I guess we are both miserable Cait."

"Umm...so you are going to show me around the school right?"

"Of course I am Caity." Annie said this sarcastically. 'Oh I'll show her around. Maybe the off limits areas.' she thought.

Caitlyn followed Annie around blindlessly. She tried to figure out which way they were going by remembering everything from orientation. Eventually they were back at the hall where they had started.

"So now that I have showed you the onlimits area allow me to show you the fun areas."

"If it's out of bounds I don't want to see it." Caitlyn said turning her back. The elder fifth year girl laughed at this before saying in response to Caitlyn.

"It's really cute that you think you have a choice. If you don't want to come I'll leave you here firstie."

"If you leave me here, I'll tell Professor Mars." Caitlyn stammered trying to sound bold.

"You see do you think Mars will believe me or a stupid ignorant firstie, if I tell her you ran off."

"Fine I'll find my own way Annie." At this Annie laughed until she realized the younger girl was serious."

"Oh are you serious? Well I'll lead you to your house then that way I can at least act like I did my job. I wouldn't want you to be found by Professor Abbott, she's a sucker for firsties. Oh and don't call me Annie, only my friends call me that. You can call me Jones. Now what house are you in?"

"Well, you see I don't know."

"You don't know!? That's ridiculous, how could you not know? You know what don't answer that. You are this years rouge firstie. I shall now avoid you like the plague. I'll take you to Mars so she can properly dispose of you. Follow me now plague." Annie led Caitlyn to the headmistress' office. When they arrived she left and quickly disappeared.

Caitlyn knocked on the door and was quickly ushered in by the headmistress. She looked surprised but nonetheless sat down with the first year girl in front of her. She removed her glasses and without them looked a whole lot older than before.

"What can I do for you Ms. "

"Potter. Caitlyn Potter ma'am. Well you see when we were being sorted, I was so fascinated by all of the magic and whole process. So I sort of forgot to check and see um... what house I was chosen for."

"I see well..."

**###**

Iris was having a great time. She had gone on a tour of the building with her awesome buddy Chi Cato. Chi was a japanese girl who was currently training to compete in the international junior dueling competition. Chi had been training since she could walk for this competition and was excited that Iris seemed interested in it.

After their tour Chi had led Iris up to the LeFay building and showed her how to find out what your dorm number was. All Iris had to do was tap her wand to the bulletin board and it would flash a number and a letter in front of you. The number stood for the year and the letter showed you the room. Iris had room 1b.

She had brought her stuff up to her dorm and was shocked at the size. The room was like a suite. It had a big bathroom with two showers, two bathtubs, two sinks, and one toilet. The bathroom had a beige tiled floor, pastel yellow walls, and all of the handles were gold while the sinks, tubs, toilets, and showers where creme. Then there were two bedrooms connecting to the bathroom on opposite sides. Each bedroom had a desk, dresser, closet, canopy, and floor ceiling window. Then next to the entrance/exit was one large sitting area that had a table and mini-fridge. To say Iris was impressed was an understatement.

She was currently jumping on the couch when she heard the door open. The girld who opened the door started to speak.

"Hi I'm Caitlyn. Caitlyn Potter..."

"YOU!" The two girls screamed.

"What are you doing in my suite? You're suite? This is mine. Stop that!" The two girls said together.

"Okay Weasel I don't want to spend the whole year living in hell. Believe me I've been through that when my Dad dragged me to some fancy ball, and I had to wear a dress! Now if you could tell me where my room is I will leave you alone."

"With pleasure Potty. Speaking of which you should view the bathroom. Now your room is that one bye."

Both girls stalked away and huffed before plotting their own sweet little revenge on the other. Both thought that they were going to be getting to watch a very funny scene the next morning. With those thoughts in mind, and plans in motion the two girls fell asleep.

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I really thought I had already posted this. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow 'cause I'm typing it now. What do you think?  
Oh and can anyone figure out what Annie is. Make sure you remember her. And Chi who will be important later. **


	7. Chapter Six The Prank

**Here's the next chapter. This one is the prank.**

That morning in the LeFay suite 1b two red headed girls slipped out of bed very easy. Both of them shared identical evil grins as they began their projects. The Weasel began by gathering her pranking supplies. She decided to unleash a magical swamp in Potty's shower and one in her tub.

What the Weasel did not count on was Potty already having gotten to the tub. Potty had used a spell her father had taught her that would redirect any pranks and put them in the pranker's own space. As soon as Potty said the codeword the tubs and showers would swap.

Potty decided that she would fill some water balloons with glue and pumpkin juice. The mixture was something she had read about in her grandfather's pranking journal. Even though she was organized and hated pranks Potty still loved pulling them. As long as she had a good reason. And Weasel was the perfect reason.

Potty went to the mini-fridge and saw a jug of pumpkin juice. She took the juice and grabbed the balloons and glue she had brought from home. She slowly filled each and everyone. She then practiced the charm wingardium leviosa. She levitated the balloons over towards the Weasel. Before entering the bathroom Potty said the code word "Sparrow"(her marauder nickname).

When she entered the Weasel jumped out and threw a dart. It popped one balloon. The balloon popped all over Potty causing her to lose her concentration on the spell. All of the balloons fell and got all over her. As soon as the last of the balloons had popped on Potty she felt herself transforming into a ferret.

While this was going on a portable swamp was going off in all of Weasel's cleansing devices. The Weasel was too busy laughing to notice though. She could not believe that her Uncles' devices had worked. Of course it worked though. When Iris finally realized what had happened in her bath she groaned and quickly ran to Caitlyn's shower only to be stopped by Caitlyn who was still in ferret mode. For Caitlyn had jumped on top of Iris and was biting her.

In an extremely high-pitched voice Caitlyn started screaming "change it back! Change it back!"

"Only if you let me shower." Was the expected reply."

"Fine. Just change me back before I get a fur ball."

"Alright, alright." Iris grabbed another dart from her pocket and threw it at the ferret. She changed back and glared at Iris.

"Okay we can't do this everyday Iris. Let's not prank each other for now."

"Fine." The two girls each held out a hand.

"Okay now if you say I'm an idiot three times your shower and tub will fix." Caitlyn said.

"Seriously?" Iris asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. Just do it. The charm is code activated."

"Okay fine. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot." To Iris' awe the swamps disappeared.

"Not bad Potter, not bad."

"Yes well played Weasley. And it's Caitlyn."

"Then it's Iris to you."

"Hey we could prank people together. Between your planning and surprise, along with my brains, charm work, plans, and surprise we could cause hell."

"Yes that is a good idea. Truce?"

"Truce."

**So sorry that this is short but it's a filler and neccesary to have the girls on speaking terms. Also I'm trying to watch the world series right now. I'm from Boston so Go Sox! XD HPHGPJGONE**


End file.
